


Lost and Forgotten

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [11]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the romulans defeated the vulcans long ago, T'Pol is a prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Forgotten

Trip rounded the corner as quietly as possible, trying to escape the creature sniffing at his heels. A moment of relief as it passed by his new hiding place lulled him into a false sense of security that made the next shock about triple as bad.

Eyes.

There was a pair of bright, dark eyes staring at him from the shadows. He couldn’t see the rest of the figure thanks to the quality of light but the almost animal intensity they conveyed as they stared at him was rather…unnerving.

And considering he was sneaking through a Romulan Coliseum, unnerving was bad.

He inched slowly back the way he’d come, conscious of the eyes following his movement.

“Easy now…” he’d almost reached the corner…almoooooost…

A low grunt stopped him in his tracks. Apparently the sehlat that had been tracking him realized it made a mistake and decided to come back.

“Oh shit!” This time he didn’t bother to keep his voice down; the creature already knew where he was. Thankfully it didn’t seem too keen on stepping over the border into his alcove but it was obviously holding a grudge. The fact that it wasn’t making any noise made the situation even worse; unlike most earth animals, sehlats made noise when happy rather than angry and were silent when killing.

He kept backing up, momentarily forgetting that he was in a confined space.

“Just…don’t move, okay? I’ll be…er…leaving now…”

“There is no exit in this direction.”

“The HELL!” He leaped about a foot off the ground, giving out a rather girly shriek he’d never admit to at a later date. He’d COMPLETELY forgotten about the eyes in the back of the cave. “You can TALK?”

“Indeed.”

“Er…are you Romulan?”

The eyes narrowed and the voice, when it spoke, could have frozen fire. “Hardly.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

The eyes moved slightly as the figure advanced a few steps, accompanied by the rattling of what sounded like a metal chain against the stone floor.

“You are familiar with the concept of a prisoner, are you not?” the suppressed irony in the tone could only belong to one species.

A Vulcan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short ST:E alternate universe ficlet. I think it's pretty self-explanatory though.


End file.
